


—Trickery Turns To Love—

by coffepanda



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffepanda/pseuds/coffepanda
Relationships: Fujin/Shang Tsung, Shang Tsung/Sindel, Shao Kahn/Sindel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"Shang Tsung! You are not allowed anywhere in Earthrealm after what you did along with Shao Kahn." Raiden said as he was about to use his lightning powers on Shang Tsung, the snake was not allowed to step foot anywhere that belonged to Earthrealm. "What a welcoming way of saying hello." He said in pure sarcasm, Fujin was by his brother's side in case of anything that'll happen. "Speak your words carefully Shang Tsung, we do not trust you so easily...not after what you did." The sorcerer's lips still curled into a small smirk was he looked at the brothers, not even moving a finger to attack them and it seemed weird for him to do that. "Are trickery are you planning?" The wind god asked with a confused yet serious expression. "I came to make a deal, a deal with you Raiden." He looked at Raiden, the thunder god raised an eyebrow as he knew this was but many possible ways to trick and attack them both. "What sort of deal...?" He asked him. "I won't attack Earthrealm if only..." "If only?" Raiden wanted to make him continue his words. "If only I can keep your brothe-" "NO! No deal." The lightning god interrupted his sentence while his brother pulled him aside. "Excuse us if you may..." He and the other male went to the side to talk in mere whispering. "Raiden- You have to agree with him, if I go with him then he won't attack millions of innocent lives." "Fujin, are you falling for his trickery and lies?" Raiden questioned his younger brother. Fujin scoffed and sighed before speaking. "Brother....please trust me that I won't fall for his lies and trickery." He pleads with his white eyes staring at his blue ones, Raiden excused him from Fujin to talk with Shang Tsung whom was humming darkly yet innocently. "I...I agree to your deal Shang Tsung." He said with a bit of regret rollin off of his tone, Shang Tsung smirked while chuckling. "You do listen well Raiden." He told him with the everlasting smirk on his face. "Come along now Fujin, I have a new place to show you." 

The wind god slowly walked to the other male, he wanted to stay with his brother but the lives of the realms matter most to them, he stood by the sorcerer as he felt heat circling around then both until Shang teleported them to another place. "Welcome to my island, a place I call home." Fujin listened to him but a form of chains/cuffs were now around his whole hands. "What...what is the meaning of thi-" "So you won't be doing any wind tricks around him." He explained while pulling his arm quite forcefully to the opening doors, making it inside as the slam of the doors echoed in his ears. 

Was this his new home?  
What will Raiden do without his brother's help?  
What will happen to the Earthrealmers? 

He had many questions which were circling around his head as the older man looked back at him. "Come along pet, don't need to be scared around me." God his stomach was feeling twisted around as Fujin obediently followed behind Shang. "Wh-...What do you want me to do to assist you in whatever you need?" Fujin's voice was shaking a bit which made Shang's smirking grew a bit curved to the side unseen since his back was turned to the wind god, the older man stopped in his footsteps as he spoke when turning to face the white haired man. 

"This is your room— well my room, we will be sharing unless you wish to sleep somewhere else." 

He said quite smugly since he knew this whole island was a death trap anywhere you go to, the wind god kept quiet which was a great answer. 

"Sleeping together it seems, don't worry. I don't bite hard." Shang Tsung said which made Fujin's expression change to confusion and he slowly raised an eyebrow before he yelped quietly when the sorcerer pulled on his cuffed chains to his next destination. 

Fujin knew this was going to be a bumpy road of mistrust, lies and manipulation but he knew his brother was going to save him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait lmao.

Fujin was treated with a rough bed headache as he looked at his new surroundings. 'I thought it was just a dream....seems I was very wrong.' The wins god thought to himself while sighing as he almost rolled out of bed, hearing a loud chain sound made him stop as he saw he was chained to the bed. 'Curse you Shang Tsung, is the chains even necessary?!' He moved back to his spot angrily as he sighed before hearing the door opening to reveal none other than Shang Tsung. "Greetings wind god." He said with a usual smirk which didn’t treat this situation any better. "Were the chains REALLY necessary?" Fujin asked, his face still filled with annoyance as his hands moved with the chains.

"To not let you use your "powers" to kill me and leave." Shang Tsung said calmly before continuing. "Oh! And I did a little upgrade to your hair, the braid of getting in the way of the chains." Fujin took all this in before speaking. "YOU CUT MY HAIR?! What did you even do with it?? Did you use it for any cloning?! Did you....did yo-" His words were cut short by a gag tied around the back of his neck and in his mouth, it felt cold and....big? It felt strange having this in his mouth as Shang Tsung smirked while chuckling. "To keep you shut until further notice." It was an interesting sight to see Fujin, tied with chains around his neck and arms, a gag inside his mouth. Shang Tsung kept all thoughts to himself while grinning still, it seemed the wind god was annoyed already. He stopped moving while his white eyes stared at the sorcerer’s brown eyes, he felt oddly comfortable but not too comfortable with the chains pressing against his arms and felt a hand- no a finger trailing on his chest as he moved.

“Do not be so alarmed wind god, I won’t hurt you- at least not yet.” He let out a small chuckle which made the other male’s eyes squint and brows furrowed in confusion. “Such innocence.” Shang Tsung stated while his finger dragged and moved on Fujin’s now exposed stomach, he didn’t know how or when he did it but it was a very quick action as he muttered in the gag while his eyes stared at him. The older yet younger man was minutes and almost seconds from leaving more claw marks mixed with digging and soon close enough to remove the twist and ties on the wind god’s clothings but a voice echoed throughout the place as he cursed at what seemed to be something in Chinese before mumbling which the wind god would perfectly hear. “Why are they here?” 

Fujin let out a confused sound and let out a long deep breath when Shang removed the gag from his mouth. “I-” “Shut it, wind boy. I do not wish to hear anything from your mouth till I get back, hear me?” Shang questioned, a brow raised, Fujin nodded his head before the sorcerer left.

He was left with his thoughts till he came back then but heard a familiar woman voice.

“Shang Tsung! Where is that little wind boy?”


End file.
